


Learning to share

by Emilywemily



Category: Homestuck, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, Robots, punishment time, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Karkat Vantas has been found guilty!It’s time for his punishment!(A teaser for my upcoming crossover!)
Kudos: 3





	Learning to share

Karkat hugged Gamzee one finale time before letting go and wiping away his tears.   
He had never been this scared before. What we’re they going to do to him? What date would bring him the most despair-inducing death?   
  


“Monokuma is a sick fuck, you better win. You, kaito, Kanaya, everyone! If you don’t-“ he sniffed. Shuichi was trying his best to not let his tears become visible. He wasn’t doing a very good job at it. The troll took a deep breath. “I’ll come back from the dead and kill you myself you bulgelicking Sherlock Holmes rip off.” Kaito bit his lip and pulled Karkat into a deep hug, not caring that the short troll’s horns were digging into his chest. But as soon as they pulled away from each other, a family sinister, yet overly happy voice rang out. 

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time~!”

Karkat’s stomach dropped. The ultimate romantic expert took a deep breath before smirking and turning to the black and white bear. “Do your worst, you half think-panned despair fetishist.” He snarked. Monokuma would probably be glaring if his face wasn’t made to be a permanent grin.   
  


His hammer slammed down onto the red button. The whole room went dead silent.

_Karkat Vantas has been found guilty!_

_It’s time for his punishment!_

The ceiling opened up, revealing a pair of hand cuffs that shot down to clamp over Karkat’s hands. They were tight, to the point his grey skin was caught in them, causing him to wince in pain. However he quickly was distracted by the fact his feet were no longer on the ground. He screamed and saw Gamzee stretch both hands in an effort to help him. But he was too late. The sixteen year old was forcibly dragged by his wrists out of the courtroom, through the sky, still screaming but by now it was all out of instinct.

He landed surprisingly neatly on his knees. Inside a different courtroom altogether.   
The bodies of his fallen classmates and friends were there, propped up in ways Karkat refused to think about. Smiles somehow permanently etched onto their faces. He swallowed. A sign flashed red - _his red_ \- above them, with six words illuminated in cursive writing.   
“For the crime of mutant blood”

Karkat gulped. How did the batshit bear even know about that!? He’d only told a few people in his entire life! His face twisted into a look of anger and pain as he felt monokuma pop up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, shaking with laughter. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he spat in the bear’s face. Snarling as subvocal growls involuntary came out. His heart was in his throat as he slowly turned his head towards a loud thumping noise. To the boy’s absolute **despair** it was something he feared more than almost anything. The footsteps of **A culling drone.** The thing was huge, twice the height of the drones that Monokuma had to keep the class in check. It fired up its gun, and Karkat shut his eyes tight, preparing for death.   
  


But just as a bullet was fired, a Monokuma plushie was thrown in by one of his friend’s corpses. Deflecting the ammunition and saving the troll’s life. Startled, he turned to see who through it. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw who it was. He wouldn’t expect any different from them after all.

Without a second thought, Karkat bolted out the courtroom, hands still cuffed together. He found himself in a hall way, and sped down in as fast as possible. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks by yet another drone. He came to a screeching halt and hastily turned around. And yet to his horror the same culling drone from before was back on his tail.

One grabbed his left arm and yanked him over their side with extreme force, the other doing the same with his right. Angrily his left arm was grabbed and he was yanked again. The same soon happening to his right. This went on and on for what felt like hours, Karkat growing dizzy and close to throwing up by this point. “Fuck! Please! Stop!” He screamed in protest. Part way through they had both grabbed each arm at once and tightened their grip. 

Everything suddenly stopped, including time itself. Karkat knew what would happen next. And there was nothing on earth that could mentally prepare himself for that torture.

The robot’s grips on his arms tightened enough to draw blood. They began pulling him in opposite directions faster and faster, until it had become a game of ‘tug of war’.

His head was spinning, but he was brought back buy a splitting pain down his middle. ‘ _No.’_ He thought, panicked. ‘ _No no no no no no no no no!’_

The pain grew and grew, his stomach wrenching as he felt vomit rise in his throat. His lips were the first to split. Always extremely dry. His blood ran hot down his face. Searing pain encompassed him, everything becoming too much as he let out the loudest scream he could possibly manage. It just kept going, and going and going and going until-

_CRACK_

His muscles ripped in two. His skin slowly but surely getting pulled apart. A deep cut becoming evident as it ran through him. The constant splitting and cracking so loud in his ears he thought he might go deaf. Blood began leaking from newly made holes in his chest and stomach.   
  


He felt tears poor furiously down his cheeks as he passed out from the white hot pain.   
  


He didn’t wake up.  
  


Robots should really learn to share their toys.

_Karkat Vantas was NOT the killer. Try again?  
_

No 

>Yes


End file.
